Snow Day
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: Jack visits Jamie for a day involving snowball fights, stolen chairs and frozen meals for strangers. Happy little friendship fluff.


_**Snow Day**_

**Apologies for the deeply unimaginative name. I couldn't think of anything better.**

**Okay. So, my friend Nari prompted me to do something 'extremely fluffy with Jack Frost'. Well, it was sort of a prompt, sort of a request, sort of a challenge, sort of an order. She did have a sword at my throat at the time…**

**But still. She 'prompted' this, I obliged. And I fell in love with the movie.**

**Disclaimer: Unsurprisingly, I don't own Rise of the Guardians, although I'd love to. Actually, I'd just settle for Jack. But alas, I do not.**

* * *

"…And as such, firemen do all sorts of things." Jamie said to his class, finishing off his presentation. "They are heroes."

"You know, I've put out a fair few fires in my time." Jack said casually, lounging against the wall. Jamie's eyes widened with surprise and delight. "That make me a hero?"

"Thank you, Jamie." Mrs. Brownstone nodded to the boy. "You may sit down."

Jamie nodded, grinning. He ran back to his chair amidst polite clapping from the class.

"Great presentation, by the way." Jack walked around several desks to reach his friend. He glanced at the class. "So none of your friends are in your class? At least, the ones there last year?"

"N-" Jamie began, before remembering he might be better off not talking aloud. He shook his head instead.

Jack grinned. "Harsh." He commented lightly. "So you're the only one in class who believes in me."

Jamie bit his lip and shrugged.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm used to it." Jack shrugged it off. "Sides, people have definitely started believing in me more in the past year or so."

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked softly, trying not to grin.

"Just paying a social call." Jack lounged against a girl's desk. She looked straight through him at the girl doing her presentation on the police. "You wanna go?"

Jamie's eyes widened. "I can't. I'm in school-" He protested.

"Jamie Bennett." Mrs. Brownstone looked around at the boy.

"Sorry, miss." Jamie said, glancing sidelong at Jack.

Jack grinned at the young boy. "Who says you have to _stay_ in school?"

Jamie's head spun to face the Guardian. "_What?_" He hissed.

Jack grinned, crouching down. "Snow Day?"

Jamie's eyes widened, and then a smile tugged on the corner of his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack stood up and grinned. "See you in just a sec."

Jack shot out the window.

Jamie paused, and then began to pull out his jumper.

Jack Frost soared into the air with a cackle, his staff beginning to glow.

"School's out!" He grinned, flying around the air.

Snow began to fall. Windows frosted over. Chills breezed through each room.

"So at what point does this officially cancel school?" Jack asked casually, walking on air. He shot down to the principal's office and peered in the window.

The principal – Ms. Trenton – was working on some papers. She shivered, zipping up her jacket, but didn't reach for the intercom.

Her windows blew open. Ms. Trenton let out a startled yelp, jumping to her feet and rushing over as sleet began swirling around her office. She slammed the windows shut.

"Come on. What do I have to do, cause an avalanche?" Jack landed on a tree, looking in at the second storey office. He pointed his staff inside.

The entire window flew off, shattering against the wall. Ms. Trenton yelped, ducking for cover.

"Oops. Sorry." Jack said, raising a hand in apology.

Ms. Trenton jumped to her feet and grabbed the intercom. "_Okay. This is officially a snow day. We'll call your parents._"

Jack had to grin when he heard the cheers rise from the entire school.

Students streamed out. Jack swooped down, looking for a particular boy.

Jamie grinned and ran up to him. The dark haired boy hugged him. Jack hugged back.

"So whatcha wanna do?" Jack asked after Jamie pulled back.

Jamie shrugged, grinning. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Was in the neighbourhood. Figured I'd stop by and say hi." Jack grinned. "I mean, you did save the world from Pitch Black last year."

"That was you and the other guardians." Jamie muttered, blushing but smiling.

Jack grinned. "Don't try and act like you didn't help. So what do you wanna do?"

"Um…" Jamie hesitated. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Jack shrugged. "You need to let your Mum know where you are?"

"Oh, right." Jamie took in an intake of breath. He reached into his bag and pulled out a mobile.

"You've got a mobile?"

"Mum said she wants to be able to keep in touch with me." Jamie shrugged, pressing a few buttons. He placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Mum. It's a snow day. Oh no it's fine… uh… a couple of friends and I were just going to the park for a bit. Is that okay? Cool, thanks. I'll walk home. Yes, I'll wrap up." Jamie grinned impishly up at the blonde teenager. "Don't want Jack Frost nipping at my nose."

"How exactly do I 'nip' at someone's nose?" Jack asked casually, resting his staff on his shoulders. "I'm not sure I've ever done it before. What is a 'nip', anyway. A poke?"

Jamie shrugged, grinning as his Mum kept talking.

"And if I did 'nip' at peoples noses, what exactly do you wear to stop me? How does a jacket keep me from your nose? Is it a magical force-field jacket? Or is it that I see a kid without a jacket and decide that that needs to be punished with a nose-poke?"

Jamie shrugged, hanging up. "I don't know. It's just a saying."

"Just wondering where it comes from." Jack shrugged. "Anyway, do you _want_ to go down to the park like you told your Mum?"

"Uh, sure." Jamie nodded rapidly.

"Sounds like a plan." Jack grabbed Jamie by the arm and they both floated into the air.

Jamie grabbed hold of Jack's arm tightly. Jack grinned. "Don't tell me you think I'm going to drop you."

"No…" Jamie said cautiously without relaxing his grip. "I just don't want to risk it."

"Kay." Jack shrugged, wrapping his other arm around Jamie comfortingly. Jamie relaxed ever so slightly, but still held tight.

Jack grinned, landing gently on a hill. "Looks like we're the only ones here." He commented as the young boy released his grip.

Jamie grinned, and looked at the snow on the ground. Gently he leaned down and made a snowball.

"Hey!" Jack spun around after it collided with the back of his head. Jamie grinned at him. Jack grinned back. "Oh, do you really want to get into a snowball fight with _Jack Frost_?"

To prove his point, Jack scooped up a handful of snow, balling it up in less than a second.

Another snowball hit him in the face.

Jack grinned, brushing the ice from his face.

In a second Jamie was running fast, jumping from side to side to try to avoid the snowballs. Jack cackled merrily, pelting the boy with snowballs from the air.

Jamie didn't break stride, but he managed to scoop up a handful of snow, patting it into the right shape. Then he tossed it at the Guardian, still not stopping.

Jack was genuinely impressed; especially considering Jamie was 8 years old. He was even more so when he realised that the projectile had connected right on his chest.

Still, that deserved retaliation. Jamie yelped as a dozen snowballs hit his back.

"Wh-whoa!" Jamie yelped, tripping as he began to slide down the hill.

Jack shot down. "Don't worry. I got you." He said, aiming his staff. The random slope Jamie was on turned into a slide made of ice.

"Let's see. Left." Jack twisted his staff, making Jamie turn.

"Yahoo!"

"Mmm-hmm." Jack spun around, making Jamie avoid a statue. Then Jamie's slide gained a few quick twists, making him laugh in delight.

"And here's your stop." Jack poked the staff at the ground. Jamie crashed into a pile of snow.

Jamie giggled and got out of the snow. "Oh, wow!"

Jack smiled. Then he frowned.

Jamie was grinning, but his teeth were chattering. He was rubbing his arms and – were his lips turning blue?

"You alright?" Jack knelt down.

"Sure!" Jamie grinned.

"Uh-huh." Jack frowned, gently touching his cheek. "You're freezing."

"It's f-fine…" Jamie chattered.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Come on. Let's get you warmed up."

Jamie nodded gratefully.

Jack grabbed Jamie without hesitation, carrying him easily. He paused to pick up Jamie's schoolbag, which had been left behind during the snowball fight.

Jamie shivered again, and Jack wondered whether he'd be better off to hold him close or far. After all, Jack's body heat was a _little_ cooler than a regular human's… okay, a lot cooler.

Jack Frost landed on the ground outside a store. He pulled Jamie in.

Jamie gave a smile as the warmth began to take effect almost immediately. He moved to sit at a table. Jack sat on the other side.

"So how have you been?" Jack said, rocking back on the chair.

"Great!" Jamie grinned. "We've done all sorts of stuff. Did you know there's a new school game going on based on you guys?"

"There is?"

"Mm-hmm." Jamie nodded rapidly. "See, we have this group of five poles. They're pretty spread out. We've named them 'Santa', 'Sandman', 'Tooth Fairy', 'Easter Bunny' and 'Jack Frost'. There's this kid who's 'it' – they play the 'Boogieman'. The Boogieman chases all the rest of us. If the Boogieman catches you you become the new Boogieman. And if you're touching one of the poles you're safe because there's a Guardian protecting you. But you can only stay on a pole for five seconds before you have to go to another pole, because otherwise everyone would wait there and the game would be no fun."

Jack smirked. "Cool."

"Mmm-hmm!" Jamie agreed. "So how have you been, Jack? How is life as a Guardian?"

"Pretty sweet, actually." Jack admitted. "It's actually basically the same as ever, really. Every few weeks we all get together for a meeting, but it's pretty much still me bringing snow and having fun. More kids have started believing in me, so I'm pretty happy with this."

"Awesome." Jamie looked elated for him. "So it's all exactly the same?"

"Well… I was grounded on Easter. Does that count?"

"Uh… you were grounded?"

"Pretty much." Jack shrugged. "Bunny made me promise not to mess with any of his hunts this year. Apparently they didn't trust me to keep my word. I was stuck in the South Pole all Easter Sunday."

"Really?" Jamie cocked his head to the side.

"Yep. Well, after last year's Easter, Bunny's still doing a bit of damage control. So I figured that yes, I would lay low. Unfortunately, they didn't trust me to lay low any place in which there were kids, or civilisation even. Apparently if I saw eggs I might not be 'able to contain myself'. So I had to stay down south. I'm not trusted at the North Pole without supervision, either."

Without warning, Jack's chair was yanked from under him. Jack tumbled off, slamming his head on the table. "Ow!"

Jamie's eyes widened. He looked up.

"Hi." A woman said, smiling. "Do you mind if I take this chair?"

"Yes." Came Jack's muffled voice from under the table.

"Um… sorry. Yeah, I do." Jamie said apologetically. "My friend's sitting there…"

"Oh, sorry. Okay." The woman said kindly, putting the chair back down. Onto Jack's hand. Jamie winced.

"I _**hate**_ being invisible." Jack muttered, taking the chair off his hand and standing up, as the woman went off to find another seat to add to her table.

"Well, there have got to be _some_ fun things to do if you're invisible." Jamie said reasonably.

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking of that sort of stuff?" Jack smirked, sitting back down.

Jamie blinked. "What?"

"Obviously, yes, you are." Jack shook his head with a grin. "Never-mind."

"Okay…" Jamie said cautiously. He shook his head. "Can we go now?"

"You all warmed up?"

"Yes. Hey, do you even feel cold?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Sometimes. It depends more on my mood then the actual temperature." Jack answered easily, getting to his feet. "And it's more that I can _feel_ it. It's not particularly uncomfortable."

Jamie hopped to his feet. "Where to now?"

"Anywhere." Jack grinned, floating a few feet off the ground.

He paused, glancing at the woman who had pulled his chair out. She was sitting at a table with several friends. Apparently she had indeed found a chair for whomever.

"Just give me a sec, though." Jack said with a sly smirk.

He floated over, glancing at the cake the woman was eating and the drink of hot – either hot chocolate or coffee. He didn't really care.

Jack gently tapped the plate with his staff, then touched the paper cup. Both froze.

"What the-" The woman yelped, amazed. She picked up her drink and upended it. A block of what was previously her hot drink but was now ice landed on the table.

Jamie giggled again. Jack landed next to him. "Let's go."

"That wasn't really nice, though, was it?" Jamie asked as they left the café.

"Considering I'm over three hundred years old, I am _so_ immature." Jack admitted gleefully.

"…You're three _hundred_ years old?" Jamie's eyes widened.

"Give or take." Jack said with a casual shrug. He looked at Jamie's amazed expression and grinned. "Come on. _This_ is what surprises you?"

Jamie smiled bashfully and shrugged.

His phone began to ring. Jamie glanced at Jack, and then reached to answer it.

"Hi, Mum. I – well, no – the other's… uh, went home. No, I'm not alone, I'm with…" Jamie hesitated, glancing at Jack, who shrugged lightly. "Well, I'm fine."

Jamie sighed. "Okay, Mum. I'll be home soon. Love you. Bye." He hung up and looked at Jack apologetically. "Sorry, Jack. I've gotta go home."

"No problem." Jack said easily with a smile.

In a moment Jack had swept the boy up in his hands. Jamie yelped, but then held on tighter to Jack.

"I'm still not going to drop you." Jack said with a grin, shooting off.

"I'm still not letting go."

"Fair enough." Jack said, landing on the ground.

"How did we get into my room?"

"You didn't lock the windows." Jack said, gently dropping Jamie on the ground.

"Why do I need to?" Jamie asked with a grin.

"That is an excellent question." Jack Frost grinned, leaning on his staff. "Anyway, I'd better go."

"Where?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Oh, around. There's always somewhere that needs a bit of frost." Jack shrugged. He jumped backwards, landing on the windowpane. "I'll see you around." He said lightly, ghosting backwards.

Right on cue, Jamie's door opened. "Jamie?" His Mum blinked. "How'd you – where'd you come from?"

"Uh… the window." Jamie decided honesty was the best policy. "Why?"

"You came in through the window?"

"Yep."

"…Okay." His mother decided not to press the point. "How about you go play with Sophie? She's trying to make a snowman."

"Okay!" Jamie said happily, darting out of the room.

In a moment he was in the front garden.

"Need a hand Sophie?" Jamie began to roll up a ball.

"Yay!" Sophie clapped her hands. "We can make a _huge_ snowman!"

"Mm-hmm." Jamie agreed, grinning. He didn't think he'd _stopped_ smiling since Jack turned up today. "It'll be neat."

Sophie beamed.

Jamie grinned back, glancing up at the roof.

A teenage boy wearing a blue hoodie and with snow-blonde hair leaned against his staff. He smiled slightly, raising a hand.

Then Jack Frost jumped up, the wind carrying him away.

Jamie smiled to himself, turning back to the snow and his little sister, knowing Jack would turn up for a visit sooner or later.

* * *

**Why yes, yes it is a very cheesy ending. I figured I could get away with it, considering it's a Holiday movie and that the entire fic was supposed to be cheesy.**

**Did you like it? If so, review!**


End file.
